After War Love
by Feather V. Hawkins
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and Rukia Kuckiki all lived through the war. Now Hitsugaya's breaking down in soul society and Ichigo won't forget what he should've said to Rukia before he left. Lemons later. IchixRuki HitsuxMomo. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Blood.

It was everywhere, covering everyone, staining everything crimson. Urahara's blade, Benihime, had fully assumed its name, the crimson princess. Renji—laying dead on the ground near Aizen's feet—was soaked in the red liquid. Rukia, shaking with fear, had her own red gash down her kimono. Hitsugaya, tenth squad captain, was kneeling over his vice-captain, Matsumoto, trying to stop the blood flowing from her stomach with his shihakusho. Ichigo could still hear the moans of both Izuru and Hitsugaya when Matsumoto died, regardless of all the kido healing they tried. Eventually, Hitsugaya covered her with his captains' haori, let one tear fall onto the dead woman, and killed Ichimaru with his bankai. He moved too fast for eyes to see; in less then a second, Ichimaru was dead at his feet. Seconds later, both bodies disappeared and Hitsugaya returned to the fight with a stony expression on his face.

_It was all so clear in the world_, Ichigo thought, _everything is even worse then it was last time._

A few seconds after thinking that, he woke up in a cold sweat.

Ichigo trudged off to school that day, still wondering how to get the faces of the dying from his face. That bastard Grimmjow survived and he was still out—or maybe soul society had captured him, but then again they hadn't been in the best of condition when he'd last seen them two years ago. They probably didn't have time to search after one rouge arrancar. Then again, Grimmjow hadn't killed any shinigami in the last battle. He hadn't killed at all, had he? He'd almost murdered multiple times, but he'd never quite got along to it…

He sat in his desk, defeated. Why couldn't he stop thinking of the war? It was so stupid…then again, his eyes drifted to the two empty seats. Tatsuki seemed to look even more depressed than he did today. Gathering up a spot of courage, Ichigo stepped across the classroom and asked, "Any news from Inoue-san?"

Tatsuki just shook her head. "She's still unconscious. Orihime showed slight signs of an advancement last month," Ichigo nodded to show he remembered, "but after that…" she couldn't finish. "Ichigo, I don't like going to school without her. It makes me feel like a traitor because I'm carrying on without her, almost completely forgetting sometimes. When—when I least expect it I think she's there with me and things are normal. But they'll never be that way again."

"Inoue will wake up eventually. We just have to wait," Ichigo lied.

That was another part of the sad truth. When he'd been fatally injured from the final fight with Aizen, Inoue had rushed to his side and used her powers to heal him. Unfortunately, she used up nearly all her life force doing so. Seconds after, she passed out and didn't wake up.

And she still hadn't woken up.

Rukia had survived in soul society, but Ichigo hadn't talked to her since the war two years prior. After Renji had died, Rukia had barely spoken to him, only to wrap her arms around his neck, and cry into his shoulder. Ichigo, uncomfortably and pleased, only hugged her back and said, "It's going to be alright."

He was stupid. Two years of separation had been more then enough time to admit to himself that there'd been many other things he wanted to say to Rukia. Not the least of them was that he loved her.

Everyday before he went to sleep, his last thought would usually be for her. It wasn't something he could stop and it wasn't something that he liked. In fact, he was more uncomfortable with that then the fact that Inoue's current state was his fault. If he'd just told Rukia on his last day in soul society, he could've been rejected, plain and simple, and there wouldn't be this awkward wondering and hoping that she might return _something._

Ichigo Kurosaki stayed up until one in the morning every day because he was afraid of going to sleep. He didn't want to see friends die, he was sick of bloodshed, he was sick of seeing Rukia in pain because he wasn't there to save her. He was sick of the war that had long since ended.

Hinamori Momo sat next to Hitsugaya Toushirou. He squeezed her hand gently as they stared at the shrine in silence. "Do you still feel guilty about it?" Momo asked him.

"No—not guilt anymore. I'm just sad and angry that such a thing happened. I didn't think it would end like this," he answered, staring blankly. His blue eyes were watery, but he wouldn't cry.

Momo put her arm around him protectively, smiling. She'd hurt him so much in the past, yet he'd always been there trying to support her. It was odd now that they'd changed roles, but Momo knew that she had to be there for Toushirou, her best friend and boyfriend. Matsumoto had tried to get them together in her last days, right before the war started, and they'd both didn't appreciate her interference. She probably had no clue it was really her death that had united them.

"Toushirou-chan—I'm glad you asked me to come here with you today. I was worried about you."

Hitsugaya looked away and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make you worry like that, Momo."

Momo rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Shirou-chan, stop being so polite. I don't mind worrying about you. It's fun sometimes." They poured a small amount of sakè into two glasses and set out a third one, which they put more in. The one with the most they set onto her shrine and the two drank the smaller cups. They were both too young to have much of a tolerance for it—yet Matsumoto always had.

Rukia woke early that day. It was somewhat cold out and she liked it that way. When it was really hot out, she felt like melting. After all, her zanpakuto was an ice based. Today, she kept it sheathed, though her hand occasionally reached to it out of instinct.

It read Shiba Kaien. Rukia's eyes filled with tears, remembering both Kaien and Ichigo. She'd taken Ichigo's humanity and she'd taken Kaien's life, both with her zanpakuto. Maybe both of them had been for the protection of others, yes, but that didn't change anything. If it wasn't for her losing to that hollow that attacked Ichigo's family, none of this would've happened. Ichigo could've went on living as a human, there would've been no war casualties, and soul society would've remained the same. One of world's strongest shinigami was killed in that battle by Aizen; Yamamoto, the first squad captain, had been killed. Soi Fong was now the head of all the squads. Rukia knew of countless deaths and injuries. Yet, when you looked into it, it was all her fault.

Kaien's shrine was untouched again. She bent down and prayed for him, hoping that he was happy somehow. Ever since the thirteenth squad suffered heavy losses, she'd been given fifth seat. Ukitake had promoted her regardless of her older brother's wishes, claiming that it was in her best interests. He stepped down and allowed her to take on harder missions. But today, Rukia had pleaded for a day of from her captain and he'd happily agreed.

Now the sickly captain sat next to her in front of Kaien's shrine and put his hand on her back. "Rukia-san," he started slowly, "I knew I'd find you here."

Rukia lowered her eyes to the ground and muttered an apology, but Ukitake just laughed. "I never said that I didn't want to find you here, did I?" he asked. Rukia shook her head. "I'm restationing you in the real world, Rukia-san."

"What!?" she exclaimed. "Where!?"

Of course they both knew the answer before it was said. "You're going back to Karakura town."

The war might've had ended two years ago that day, but the effects were still there, effecting many.


	2. Chapter two

Authors note:

I intended for the point of view breaks to be larger spaces, but doesn't like that so you'll see a star in between. Oh, and I'll be taking a break because of thanksgiving…I'll try and make sure I get in at least to chapters during break. For Final Requiem, Cherry Blossom Hime, thmarth, Bella68, Cricket Chick 1990, my favorite people in the fan fiction-ing world and my first favorite-ers, review-ers, or story alerter-ers, you rule. Spelling, grammar, and other writing things can be acknowledged and please message me so I can change them. Oh, and go easy on me. I'm only thirteen.

If you're wondering why it's rated M, it's all Ichigo's fault for this chapter. Love you all much!

PS I don't own bleach. When I do, Hitsugaya will have so much more screen time. cookies for a who thinks he's smexy and his bankai turns you on LOL

Chapter two

Ichigo went to bed at twelve that night, seemingly exhausted. He felt something different, familiar, but yet very different. It wasn't until he was lying awake in his bed, trying to postpone sleep just a little longer was it that he realized what he was feeling.

"Rukia!" he whispered to himself. Was it possible she was back? Was she here in Karakura? Ichigo thought dismally, _what if this is just a bit of insanity from your mind because this is the second year anniversary of the war? _The hollow in Ichigo said, "No, King, I feel it too."

He cursed the stupid hollow and took his shinigami badge from the desk. He knew there'd be nothing like peace until he found out.

Hitsugaya was alone in his quarters, having never replaced Matsumoto. Her absence—he refused to think the word "death"—hadn't increased his workload, but it didn't make things much easier. Oh well. At least he wasn't like Ukitake with two annoying subordinates killing themselves to become a vice-captain.

He missed Momo right now. She was over in her division, probably doing her own paperwork. Sometimes he wished that he could be fifth division captain instead of tenth so then he could help Momo and be around her more. None of the others in his squad were ready to become captains though and where would that leave the tenth squad in paperwork? They'd think he'd made Matsumoto in charge of the squad.

_No_, Toushirou felt a lump in his throat and thought _I have to stop thinking about her. I have to. I should just forget she ever existed and go on with my life. It's over._

But just because it was over, that didn't stop Hitsugaya Toushirou from crying over it. And just because it was over, that didn't stop Hinamori Momo from entering his room without permission, putting her arm around him, and helping him stay together. The truth in this scene was…it hurts more when it's over.

Rukia stood, looking up from the floor to Ichigo's window. Should she just go in, tell Ichigo she was staying for a prolonged amount of time, and get it over with? Maybe it'd be better just to scare the crap out of him at school tomorrow…

Before she could decide on either of these things, however, the window opened. Carrot-top jumped down and stared dumbly at her. _My god, _Rukia thought, _I didn't realize I missed him this much. Back during the war I knew that I wanted him to stay, but I had no idea this would be how much I wanted to see him._

"Rukia?" he uttered, amber eyes still wide in shock.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia was stuttering, so shocked she couldn't manage to say anything else. She hugged him while he stood, numbly. He smelled—good. She'd never admit it, but he smelled like Kaien. Mentally, Rukia scolded herself for having thoughts about Kaien that didn't have to do with regret. Physically, however, Rukia felt so calm and serene right now—perfection. Utter perfection.

"Rukia, what the fuck are you doing here!?" Ichigo shouted when she broke away.

Rukia's eyes adjusted to normal and she realized this was _Ichigo_. "Baka! Do think I came here to see you, Kurosaki? I'm here on Ukitake's orders!"

Ichigo said, "Oh," before he looked away. "So for how long?'

"D-dunno."

"Will you still be living in my closet, or is my dad going to fall for another sob story?"

Rukia kicked his shin and answered while he was gritting his teeth in pain. "I'm living in your closet, idiot. I'll be going to school and all too. Ukitake—he made me come because he wants me to train here…and because soul society wants an eye kept on you."

"Orihime never woke up," he blurted. By Rukia's eyes, he could tell that he shouldn't have said that.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Look guys, I know you have busy lives, but I only got two reviews for my past two chapters. Cherry Blossom Hime, you rule. I'm sorry to be annoying, but I've got way more alerts than reviews. And…if….that…keeps…up….I…might…start…to….cry. Then my fan fiction will get bad. Bad like, no romance-y fluff and all short. So inspire me people! Come on, bring on the flames 'cause it's still a review. So maybe…let's aim for five this time? I apologize for lack of Hitsumomo, but I promise more in the next chapters.

For all those who care about my personal life (I just felt all of you stop reading…), the other day in school I learned there was a kid named Joe Lemons. Guess what? I laughed while drinking so milk came out of my nose.

Disclaimer: I own bleach, so this all really did happen. snort Oh, did I mention I'm also the author of Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, and Naruto? Just kidding.

"Orihime never woke up," Rukia repeated, eyes blank and glazed. Ichigo nodded, looking somewhat upset. "Ichigo—two years and you never contacted soul society or Urahara or even Yoruichi? Fuck, Ichigo, I knew you were stupid, but not that empty headed!"

Ichigo just blinked stupidly while Rukia called him every bad name she could think of ("YOU ASSHOLE, DICKHEAD, MOTHERFUCKER, BAKA, ICHIGO!") then kicked him. Hard. And in the most inconvenient area possible. In fact, it was so hard that Ichigo found himself in pain on the ground, gasping.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, RUKIA?" Ichigo shouted when he could finally breathe. Rukia was messing around with her soul society communicator and promptly ignored Ichigo.

After a few minutes, she looked to Ichigo and said, "Orihime would be awake right now if she had soul society healing. It's not physical and so real doctors won't be able to help her. Isane Kotetsu will be joining us in here with in a few days…Soul Society also wishes that I have a house of my own seeing as the closet will not be big enough for both of us."

Ichigo's mouth dropped opened. "Is she the loud mouthed girl in the thirteenth division that has some obsession with saying Ukitake-tachio?"

Rukia shook her head. "That's her sister."

"Oh the pretty grey haired girl," Ichigo said, teasing Rukia. Ichigo liked tormenting her about her physical appearance…even though he thought she was the most gorgeous girl in the world.

Hinamori Momo woke up that day, tired because she'd stayed with _her _Toushirou all night and, in order to silence some loudmouths, left earlier so no one caught her sleeping in his room or coming out of there in the morning. She smiled weakly when she peeled two white hairs of her shihakusho and giggled, remembering something Matsumoto used to torture her about.

"Hey Momo-chan, when you and Hitsugaya have babies, who will baby-sit the pandas?"

That day was a week from his birthday too and Nanao Ise, one of the more responsible shinigami that Momo knew, had tried desperately to prevent Momo from giving Hitsugaya "the big gift". She'd protested, saying that she felt like they were both ready and she wanted to. Ise had eventually been forced to leave her alone and tend to Yachiru, who was screaming for Glasses-chan and begging for pocky.

Isane Kotetsu's mouth dropped when Unohana told her that she was going to be needed in the real world. "Ukitake-sama's little experiment will require you to heal In—Inoue-san and just to be safe I want you stationed there with Kuchiki-san. Trouble seems to follow Kurosaki-sama."

Her sister was jealous out of her mind but found ways to hide it. "You get to go to the human world! Oh—well my captain needs me too much to ever let me go," she sniffed dryly. Isane hugged her sister and said, "I'll miss you!" before going off to meet with Soi Fong so she could leave.

Soi Fong was in as bad a mood as ever; her (yes, _her_ was how she preferred it to be said) Yuroichi-sama was currently dating Urahara. And she was not comfortable with that. "Good bye Kotetsu fukotachio," she said dryly, not smiling or even displaying any emotion. The portal opened up and she found herself in the human world and feeling very, very odd.

Isane knew that she was supposed to meet Urahara Kisuke, the guy who made life for the Gotei Thirteen almost unbearable with Soi Fong being their first division captain, the bastard who caused the Arrancar war, and the former seventh division captain. Of course, Isane being an extremely nice and forgiving person didn't care about that. Isane had talked to Yoruichi (she'd been named the second division captain when Soi Fong abandoned the post) and she'd said that under no circumstances should she have to take any crap from that "old, disgusting pervert". "If he tries that, Isane, you tell me. And I'll make sure that he doesn't again. I promise."

Still, it didn't make it more comfortable entering a world where she knew almost nothing and having nearly no information. It made it even more uncomfortable knowing now that Rukia and Ichigo's way of communicating was mostly with fists…she wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise with those two…


End file.
